This is a Call
by aussie girl1990
Summary: She fooled all of her friends into thinking she's so strong. where he was the hero and the world centered around his very being, selfish? No it’s just a story. Shes calling out to him and he's trying to find away say it. One shot. my first RWHG


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter; the song is This is a Call by Thousand Foot Krutch.

This is a Call

_She fooled all of her friends into thinking she's so strong _

_But she still sleeps with the light on _

_And she acts like it's all right on, as she smiles again _

Her friends think she's so strong and brave and a part of her is glad that they believe that. She didn't want them to know that ever since Voldemort had come back that she couldn't sleep in the dark, that she needed the hallway light on to make her feel safe when she's the smartest witch of her age. She'll smile to people but only to make them feel better, no one notices the difference anymore not her friends or her parents.

_And her mother lies there sick with cancer _

_And her friends don't understand her _

_She's a question without answers _

_Who feels like falling apart._

She found out her mother was sick when she came home for the Summer, they sat her down and Hermione knew something was every wrong from just one look at her mother. She was sickly pale and needed help just to move up the stairs, Hermione was shocked she had never thought that something like this would or could happen to her mother. Just minutes after telling her, her mother had passed out and needed to get to the hospital, the doctor told them they had a week maybe just days.

Her friends don't understand how she feels yes Harry lost his mother and Ron almost lost his father but they never had to watch them die, never had to watch their breathing get slower and slower until it stops and then you know that every fight that had happened in the past was over such stupid things.

Like the fight her and her mother had over what type of toothbrush she should use, and the other fight they had over what should happen to the old park near their house when it was being torn down. Nothing like that matters now that her heart was being ripped apart as she stood on the platform once more, but this time without her mother.

_She knows, she's so much more than worthless _

_She needs to find a purpose, _

_She wonders what she did to deserve this_

Its Christmas time and somehow the death of her mother had gotten out and Malfoy's words ran through her mind, '_Your worthless Granger and so was your filthy muggle mother' _he'll be getting out of the hospital wing later today and because of his words half the school had turned away from him. She knows that she is not worthless and neither was her mother but the words still stung. She needs to help Harry stop Voldemort, but what will happen after that? What will she do?

It's February and the news just reached her moments ago, her father is dead the dark mark had been found hanging above her house and his body was tied to the roof with knifes stuck in him. She was in the bath room when she found out and she just needed to hit something, ruin something, kill someone. Her tiny fist went through the mirror glass, she picked up the stool sitting in the corner and she shoved it through the shower. Her magic went out of control as Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil's make-up, hair care potions and vials burst as Hermione continued cry and smash anything she could. With a hit to the wall Hermione fell to the glass covered ground holding her bloody and bleeding hands to her face, he face covered in cuts from the bits of glass that cut flew past her cheeks, her legs and feet were bleeding from the glass on the floor that she was kneeling on.

Ron came in followed by Harry, Ron kneeled beside her not caring that he was bleeding and pulled her in to him and whispered words to clam her down while she held on to him for dear life. Harry picked up the big shards of glass cutting him and placing them in the small bathtub before sitting beside them.

The next day she looked up at the grey sky hoping to see something, anything that told her God was real and he was looking after them and why her life is like this.

_She's calling out to you _

_This is a call, this is a call out _

_Cause everytime I fall down, I reach out to you _

_And I'm losing all control now _

_And my hazard signs are all out _

_I'm asking you to show me what this life is all about_

Not even two weeks after the death of her father death eaters found their way to Hogsmade and a small battle began. Everything she had felt and keep bottled up in the past 5 months came out in a hate that no one could rival, she threw spells faster than she had ever had before.

She felt her heart call out to Ron as he was stunned and fell back on to the pile of wood behind him, a piece of wood was sticking out and it priced Ron going through his torso.

She screamed and pleaded with God not to take him from her, not her friends too. She was almost to him when a death eater shoved her into the ground making her lose conciseness.

_Oh God, please protect Harry._

_And he tells everyone a story, _

_Cause he thinks his life is boring _

_And he fights so you won't ignore him, _

_Cause that's his biggest fear. _

"And when the kids went into the forbidden forest…" just another story, he always hated talking about his life because it was so boring; he was always left out of things. But there was never anything anyone could do to hurt him in his stories, where he was the hero and the world centered around his very being, selfish? No it's just a story.

He'd fight for Harry and Hermione, die for them if he had too. He once asked Hermione a question and it was the first one that she had never been able to answer.

"_Hermione?" he asked._

"_Yes Ron?" she looked at him with big doe eyes that made him feel warm and safe. "Are you ok? Did your wounds open?" she was starting to worry when he didn't answer, he could see it._

"_Yes Hermione I'm fine, no my wounds have not opened. I was just wondering something." He looked at the fire while asking her. "If everyone in the world ignored a person, never looked or spoke at them, do they even exist?" he looked from the crackling flames into her brown eyes hoping for an answer._

_She looked away from his eyes and he knew she didn't know, he got up and told her he was going to bed. Glancing back at her just once he could help his speeding heart that almost burst with sadness at the way she was had curled up. _

Ever since then he couldn't help but feel like a sidekick and less like a friend to Harry, Hermione made him feel like he could fly, that he could create a world of beauty and live in it.

Harry was still his friend, he knew that, but he has been doing extra lessons so that he'd have more of a chance to win the war. Yet ever since the day he met his best friend people had forgotten him, left him out of plans and even pushed him aside, through it all he had stuck by his best mate and he will continue to.

_And he cries, but you'll rarely see him do it _

_And he loves but he's scared to use it _

_So he hides behind the music _

_Cause he likes it that way _

_And he knows, he's so much more than worthless _

_He needs to find the surface _

_Cause he's starting to get nervous_

I'm not ashamed to cry in public, I don't think it means your weak but I really don't want everyone to know that I cry over silly little things. But to me they are far from silly; yes I know it had been over 2 months since I had a plunk of wood removed from my stomach. Over 2 months and still I cry, I cry because if I had died I'd never be able to tell Hermione how much she means to me, tell Harry that I'll always have his back. Something keeps bugging me, if I had died would Harry and Hermione forget about me? Would my family? Would anyone?

Music, it speaks the words I cannot say, I cannot tell the girl I love how much she means, I cannot tell Malfoy how much I wish he would drop into a river of acid and I cannot tell Harry how much I feel our friendship had changed. I turn the music up and imagine it's me saying those words, no longer bottling everything up, just letting it all out.

I remember every taunt of Malfoy's, I can see it clearly in my mind how he told me when I was 12 how worthless my family and I are, but I now that they are worth my life and I am worth Harry's, he himself told me that.

I look up at the night sky and wonder,

'_What if Hermione doesn't love me?'_

_She's calling out to you _

_This is a call, this is a call out _

_Cause everytime I fall down, I reach out to You _

_And I'm losing all control now _

_And my hazard signs are all out _

_I'm asking You to show me what this life is all about_

2 more weeks until the end of their 7th year, 2 more weeks and their school life would be history, we will no longer pack their stuff on the 1st of September to catch the train. Who knows what will happen after this, will they still be friends? Will they still be together? Will they each go their own way and only send a card every now and then? Before he didn't have any fears of moving on from school.

Today was the day he was going to tell her how much she means to him, tell her everything that happens to him when he looks at her, and tell her how his heart will break his ribs if she smiles at him once more. Tell her how he's willing to give up magic if she wanted, to go and 'follow the spiders' once more. He'll tell her how when she kissed his cheek he felt that he saw his future with her and their kids, how she creates a swirls of colors that could make the prefect rainbow in his heart. Everything, he'll tell her everything.

_Have you ever felt this way before? _

_Cause I don't wanna hide here anymore _

_Take me to a place where nothing's wrong _

_And thanks for coming, shut the door _

3 more days until they leave Hogwarts.

He wasn't sure how it happened but he was sure if he put it on paper it would make sense:

S.P.E.W, Hermione was talking about the house elves again.

I pointed out, again, that they don't want to be freed and that Dobby was an odd ball.

Harry left the room rather fast leaving me to fight for myself after I said that.

Hermione got mad and told me, again, that they don't know any better.

They like working for people, I told her.

She started yelling.

He took the pen off the paper almost unwilling to write the next bit down, but decided to go ahead with it:

I kissed her.

She slapped me.

She kissed me.

I told her what she means to me.

I told her I love her.

We go to my bed room; I thank God that today was a Hogsmade visit.

He looked down at the sleeping girl beside him, he remembers it clearly and how she said it. Those three words were the best he had ever heard, well that and the fact she told him she loved him. For these few moments there is nothing wrong with the world.

Until Harry came in screaming.

_And they say some one out there sees us, _

_Well if you're real, then save me Jesus _

_Cause I've been this way for far too long _

_I wasn't meant to feel alone _

The final battle had finished and we had won. We fought for days resting only for a few hours before being briefed and then we'd run into a battle yelling, screaming spells, cursers and jinxes we learned only moments ago.

Just moments ago a green sphere was expanding, killing everyone who was caught in it. Thankfully there weren't very many people from the light over there in DE territory.

_Please God, Please._

Harry had died, Voldemort had died.

It was Harry who set the curse off and killed as many as possible making it safe for everyone to live in this world without fear that Voldemort will come into their houses and kill their families.

_Show me what this life is all about _

_Show me what this life is all about _

Ron Weasley was no longer a 'him' but a 'they' a man with a wife and another child on the way.

Hermione Granger had never felt happier or safer with any other.

It couldn't be helped; those two were meant to love you could see from the moment Hermione told him he had dirt on his nose.

Vicky 12 Ravenclaw, Harry 11 Gryffindor and the youngest keeper and April 4.

Vicky:

Has her mothers brown eyes, her fathers red hair but hers was darker. She was bossy and more into books but she did enjoy a game every now and then.

Harry:

He has hazel eyes, sandy hair and if far more into sports than studying (Hermione blamed Ron). He knows of Harry Potter from his mother and father and when he found out he was the youngest keeper in the history he couldn't have been happier.

April:

She has blue eyes that could look into your soul, long brown and uncontrollable hair ran down her back. She has already expressed her wish to become head girl and headmistress of Hogwarts.


End file.
